The lot and their boys-stories
by Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl
Summary: Mary Sue, Küken (chick) and Dani-chan get some SMS' from Mr. X's. Well, only Sevvie is from HP the rest comes from reality!!!


The lot and their Boys- Storys  
  
Once upon a time there was a general Monday afternoon. Sarah (küken( = chick) ), Jenny ( Mary- Sue) and Daniela (Dani-chan) sat in Daniela`s bedroom, while they were talking about everything. But today they were on their own. Mary- Sue was chatting in the internet, Dani- chan discussed with the invisible Sev and Sarah was doing something with her mobile phone. After a few moments all the girls got a sms: ,, I know who you are. You know who I am!" The lot started to shriek, they jumped up and down and looked at each other in panic. When they calmed down and sat down to talk about of whom this sms had come from. But no one came intheir minds. Later they get another sms:,, I have to see you, I miss you, let`s meet next Saturday at 4 o` clock in Bergheim, train station!" Jenny almost got a nervos breakdown , but Sarah and Dani- chan calmed her down. Then, they think about that meeting and if they should go to it, because the most boys didn`t came to such meeting. But Bergheim wasn`t too far away, so they decided to go. The days ruched over and soon it was Friday. The friends again stayed at Dani- chan`s and again they got a sms, but now there stood a number:,, Hi my honey! Miss you sooooooooooooooooooo much. I`m glad to see you tomorrow! Ya, my cure honey!" Everyone had been excited, especially Mary- Sue. (She always gets nervours breakdowns, when someone is writing her something like that.) But now they had the numbers of those guys. Everyone had had a different number. It was weird. The sametext, but different thex decided to write back. Everyone wrote the same: ,, Hi, dude! I` m glad to meet you, too, because I`ll know who you are then! Please tell me your name! Love, Mr. X!" Nothing happened until evening. Mary- Sue lay in her bed and suddenly her mobile phone chirped. It was a sms. ,, Hi, dear! Are you sleeping? I`m dreaming every night of you! Sleep and dream well! Your sincerly Me. X!" Not only Mary- Sue got this sms, Sarah and Dani- chan got it, too. The next day arrived and everyone had been excited. Before they went by train to Bergheim, they met at Daniela`s. They arrived at exact 4 o` clock at the train station, but still after 15 minites nobody came up to them. Dani- chan remarked:,, Bloody hell! We`re are stifed again! Why us?!" Death silence. The lot didn`t know that their admirers were watching them. It was rather cold, so they went into the Marino, an ice- cream parlour. Sev, Basti and Roman, the Mr. Xs, followed them. Sarah, Jenny and Daniela didn't know how they looked like, so they didn't notice them. You should note that the girls never saw them befor. Of course Sev had been Danielas imagination, but he had not been seen before. Jenny cursed, because the boys hadn't come. Tiny, sweet Mary Sue got a lot of pity looks from Roman. He wanted to go to hrt and pulling her into her arms, apologize, but he had a pact: Nobody was allowed to present himself, no general contact! So Roman had to stay where he was, listening to his honey, like the other two had to. After a few minutes Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat down at the girl's table and started chatting. At 6 o' chlok the lot went home again. Sarah companioned Daniela home, but Jenny wanted to be on her own, stroking through a field. After a few minitus she sat down on a bank. Suddenly her modile phone beeped again. It was a Sms: " I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, cause I didn't come. I had been near to you. Calm down, please, I'm really sorry! I Love you!" Jenny started to cry. She didn't want to be punished again. Again her heart had been broken by someone she saw a shadow moving behing a bush. She couldn't see who it was. After a while she noticed it was Remus Lupin, the werewolf (A/n: Where wolf? There wolf! Sev: This is an old joke, honey! Me:*pouts*). He ran away when he noticed that she was starring to him. Now she was on her own, But she was wrong. Roman stood right behind her. He didn't want to see her crying. On a clearing he stepped into the light of the moon. He looked at her in a beloved, happy and also sad way. He stepped closer to her. They stood exactly in front of each other. Jenny didn't know who it was she asked, "Who are you? I don't know you, so why are you standing in front of me?" Roman answered, "I' m Roman! You won't believe me, but I'm also Mr. X!" Jenny starred at him. "You .... you are Roman?! You wrote this sms?! Why didn't you say it today in the Marino?" He, "I couldn't. The other didn't allow it! I' m so sorry! Can you forgive me?I love you!" There was a death slinece. "Well, it' s heard, but I'll forgive you! I Love you, too!" Both turned and Roman brought her home, the whole time speaking. When they arrived, both sayed goodbye with a kiss. Then Jenny entered. They still kept on mailing the whole night. At the end they became. Daniela, Sarah Basti and Sev didn't know it and they shouldn't notice   
After a few days the three girls sat in the Marino again. After a while the boys joined them, but at the table on the opposite of theirs. After a while Sev suddenly asked Daniela, if she had a cigarette for him. " Here you go fire?" He, "No thanks! I still have it, Baby!"After Sev got to his table again, Daniela whispered to her friends:" He really is hot, Iwant him!" Jenny started to laugh because Daniela knew him, also she didn't knew it. Daniela wanted to speak with him and crept over to the boys' table. Both started to talk , so Jenny and Sarah joined them, too.   
Sarah and Basti enjoyed each other's presence like Dani and Sev. Luckily, nobody noticed that Jenny and Roman were flirting. After a lot of time the girls had to go home. When they had left the Marino, both (Sarah, Daniela) remembered that they hadn't ask for the mobile phone number of Sev and Basti. They rushed back, but the guys had already left.Disappointed the girls crawled home.   
Back home everyone threw himself onto their beds.   
After a while a new sms arrived: "Today it had been a really great day! I suppose you now know who I am?! Have to see you again. When? From Sev/Basti/Roman with love!"   
Both (Sarah, Daniela) were happy that Sev and Basti were the Mr. Xs.   
At the very next day all met again. Jenny and Roman told them that they knew it before the meeting a day before and that they had become a couple. Sev and Daniela and Sarah and Basti also became couples. So everyone lived happy ever after.  
  
The end  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/n (Jenny): There are some true parts in this story. Don't blame me for anything, cause I didn't read the HP books, so I couldn't fill this story with too many characters. 


End file.
